


【幼帝二世】忒修斯之舟-白茶狗凍

by koorikawa



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Relationships: Alexander | Rider/Waver Velvet, Alexander | Rider/Zhuge Kongming | Caster





	【幼帝二世】忒修斯之舟-白茶狗凍

【幼帝二世】忒修斯之舟-白茶狗凍

  * 


#  [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)

[](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)  
关于我   


wb：纯情的狗凍  
仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa

  
关于  


##  [【幼帝二世】忒修斯之舟](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_f2996f8)

  
他们同赴俄刻阿诺斯的特异点时，亚历山大第一次坐船于海上航行。黑发军师因为晕船而面色青白，却还是硬撑着身子与他一同站在甲板上，像深秋时节枝头欲坠不坠的黄叶。   
他皱着眉头，说这俄刻阿诺斯是虚假的，远远不足以与你相配。   
不过你当然不会满足于此，他之后又断言，你会走到那真正的尽头去。   
你也要去，和我一起。   
亚历山大还未将这句话说出口，远处的平静的海面突然涌起波澜，他从未见过的鱼类从水中跃起。那是海豚，它们发出欢快的叫声，光洁平滑的脊背上，点点水珠反射着太阳的光辉。   
他身体内属于少年的好奇心鼓动，使他被未见过的风景吸引，然后他竟忘了说出这句话。   
直到他看见韦伯·维尔维特的背部，才又想起这件事来。   
他正举着木桶，将水从头顶浇灌下来，脊背的骨头在没有多少脂肪的皮下浮现。他依旧是瘦，但却不是那种削刻的，而是笼上了少年人柔和的光晕，水光于其上闪烁，看起来就如同那时所见的海豚一般。   
他突然转过了头。   
“你在磨蹭什么，亚历山大！快点把头发冲干净，要赶不上开饭了！”   
亚历山大笑了笑，顺服地听从。   
  
他们真不一样，亚历山大想。  
可能少年的身体便有少年的食欲，自他变成这副模样，便总是第一个冲去饭堂。这样也很好，再不需要他操心了。他本来就有胃病，却总是不按时吃饭，不是埋头于书中就是抱着游戏手柄不放。他不是挑食，只是讨厌闹哄哄的人群。现在倒再不会这样，他与所有人都那么融洽。  
亚历山大拿起梳子，将头发梳开。他的头发本身就蜷曲蓬松，日常又编在一起，清洁吹干之后便如同狮子的鬃毛一般张扬着。他能将自己整理地干净利落，但如果有人帮忙会更好些，可他不让不熟悉的人靠近。  
“啊！你怎么还没弄完？”  
亚历山大转过头，视野却被乱发遮挡。他突然靠近了，双手越过亚历山大的肩膀，将他的头发撩起。细瘦的手指从他鼻下掠过，他问见柠檬的香气，还有一种柔软如羊绒的气息。  
但唯独没有烟的味道。  
  
“你不抽烟了吗？”  
他的头发已被扎起来，在韦伯·维尔维特不熟练的手中编织了大半。  
”唔，不太习惯。“  
嗯，这样也好，他听御主说过，像他那样吸烟迟早会生病的。  
“好啦！”  
他似乎万分得意，眯着眼睛笑着说道，亚历山大回过头望向镜子里，那根辫子像是刚出生的小蛇一般歪歪扭扭。  
“谢谢。”可他还是跟着笑了起来。  
  
  
他们真是不一样，亚历山大想。  
他许久都没在自己的房间里住过，大半时间都在埃尔梅罗二世的屋子里消磨。他的屋子不像这里这样单调，那里有桃木的书桌，书页的香气，柔和的灯光，烟灰，以及酒。  
这里却只有他，和他手中的伊利亚特。  
他此时本该去上课，但他想可能这些都已经成为遗迹了。埃尔梅罗二世上周问了他一个问题，他当时就有了答案，但却没有立刻告诉他。他不想自己显得无知莽撞，也许他能找到更多的信息，使他的回答更完美些。他没有找到完善那个回答的办法，而且他现在已经不怎么相信那个答案了。  
那是他的最后一节课，埃尔梅罗问他，你知道忒修斯的船吧，英雄凯旋之后，他们的船舶被保存下来作为荣耀的纪念。但物却是有死的，当船上某一块木板腐坏之后，人们为其换上一块新的，另一块腐坏，人们又换上一块新的。这时候，这艘船还依旧是忒修斯的那条船吗，等到所有的木板都被替换成新的木板，这艘船还能被称作忒修斯的船吗。  
当然是，他未多加思索。人们荣耀的并不是桅杆、木板与龙骨，使这船被称作忒修斯之船的并非是它经历过的旅途，而只是因为来自忒修斯的光荣。光荣是来自神的，那他必然脱离于有死的存在，不会转移。  
他当时觉得这答案理所当然，坚信不会有什么别的解释，但他现在却怀疑了。  
他的长发变短，夹杂的白发也不见，他还是埃尔梅罗二世吗？他的面目变得年幼，时常笑着不再皱眉，他还是埃尔梅罗二世吗？他一吸烟就咳嗽，一饮酒就醉倒，他还是埃尔梅罗二世吗？  
这样的设问很欠考虑，亚历山大认真思索，外貌都是表面的，只要他的核心没有变，他就没有变。  
那他的核心会是什么呢。  
他的核心会是“亚历山大”，他能够这样断言。  
但却不一定是我。  
  
  
“你昨天为什么不来上课。”  
少年抱着双臂站在一级台阶上，居高临下地望着他。  
“我等了一下午。”  
亚历山大愕然。  
“对不起。”  
“你在想什么，我的外表上是变弱了一些，可是能力上可是变强了哦，不要小看我。”  
不，不是这样的问题。  
”虽然看起来是变弱了一些，但我还是埃尔梅罗呀。”  
唉，难道他自己还没有察觉。  
“你还记得我吗？”  
亚历山大突然问他。  
“当然记得，你问的什么......”  
“在罗马，我亲吻你，是正午的时候，我们躲在立柱的阴影里。”  
“在法兰西，月桂树下，我说你可以像帕特洛克罗斯。”  
“还有在你的书斋里，我与你第一次欢好，你像橄榄树的枝叶一样颤抖。“  
”你都记得吗？”  
他不说话了，脸上交替浮现火与冰，半世纪过去，他才开口。  
“也许这些更多地属于他。“  
看吧，连他自己都这样说了。  
他的核心不是我，他也不是为我而准备的，他肩上的披风甚至不属于亚历山大。  
”我要去哪里找他。”  
少年沉默不语。  
  
  
End

  
2017/04/14  


  
热度 97  
评论 2

[幼帝二世](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B9%BC%E5%B8%9D%E4%BA%8C%E4%B8%96)

[fgo](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/fgo)

[帝二世](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B8%9D%E4%BA%8C%E4%B8%96)

  


  


评论(2)

热度(97)

  1. [](https://newworldcharr.lofter.com/) [杏树底下埋死人](https://newworldcharr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://xxx013.lofter.com/) [您所查看的用户不在服务区](https://xxx013.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://gouzhuwuzui.lofter.com/) [|･ω･｀)](https://gouzhuwuzui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://jingzhe624.lofter.com/) [光总的锅](https://jingzhe624.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) [六游](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) [六游](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://messageofthewind.lofter.com/) [轩辕风姬](https://messageofthewind.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://xiaohelou.lofter.com/) [萧何楼](https://xiaohelou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://bmyky.lofter.com/) [白鱼入粥](https://bmyky.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://hanshanxue444.lofter.com/) [寒山雪](https://hanshanxue444.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://wakabayashinansei.lofter.com/) [朝南西](https://wakabayashinansei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://huxintingkanxue397.lofter.com/) [湖心亭看雪](https://huxintingkanxue397.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://thankdreamstop.lofter.com/) [我就顺便转转而已](https://thankdreamstop.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://cuiwei758.lofter.com/) [冷漠乖张](https://cuiwei758.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://379233333.lofter.com/) [幻日Ash](https://379233333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://egoist-me.lofter.com/) [椿落花繁](https://egoist-me.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://leprapear.lofter.com/) [废狸](https://leprapear.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yifangzhizuo.lofter.com/) [radise](https://yifangzhizuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://gasonia.lofter.com/) [亟汁盐浆](https://gasonia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://corocat.lofter.com/) [雲軒_洛水畔](https://corocat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://quinn-d.lofter.com/) [有大范围降温天气](https://quinn-d.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://acupofjuice.lofter.com/) [汁斯坦](https://acupofjuice.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://theresnothingtrue.lofter.com/) [双甲始梦](https://theresnothingtrue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://zongranyou.lofter.com/) [海上升明日](https://zongranyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://lz8525.lofter.com/) [绮波](https://lz8525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://chengbenliang.lofter.com/) [磬弦](https://chengbenliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://beiyan788.lofter.com/) [燕堪折](https://beiyan788.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://dongyiling520.lofter.com/) [一绫](https://dongyiling520.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://avalon387.lofter.com/) [我的星星](https://avalon387.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://avalon387.lofter.com/) [我的星星](https://avalon387.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://yuparu.lofter.com/) [黒神和瀬](https://yuparu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://sugarlab.lofter.com/) [松弥](https://sugarlab.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://bohemakaling.lofter.com/) [薄荷的马卡龙](https://bohemakaling.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://tuobeitudinglidaye.lofter.com/) [英俊挺拔李小哥](https://tuobeitudinglidaye.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://tuobeitudinglidaye.lofter.com/) [英俊挺拔李小哥](https://tuobeitudinglidaye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://river-2277.lofter.com/) [soNder](https://river-2277.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://kkjjkkjj716.lofter.com/) [葉茗](https://kkjjkkjj716.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://edain.lofter.com/) [我愛你 與你無關](https://edain.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://fffffelixa.lofter.com/) [Tadis试用中](https://fffffelixa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://nowor.lofter.com/) [now or never](https://nowor.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://qinggenglengfeng.lofter.com/) [花花咕](https://qinggenglengfeng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://just1well.lofter.com/) [夢中參拜朱衣神](https://just1well.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://clairerf.lofter.com/) [绿眼的嫉妒](https://clairerf.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://close-to-u.lofter.com/) [Yumika](https://close-to-u.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://dangdejiebanren840.lofter.com/) [呀](https://dangdejiebanren840.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://6qqq6.lofter.com/) [拿着砍刀打飞机](https://6qqq6.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://saicinsiji.lofter.com/) [大舅保护协会成员](https://saicinsiji.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://saicinsiji.lofter.com/) [大舅保护协会成员](https://saicinsiji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://strayer-wonderland.lofter.com/) [迷失者的虚假仙境](https://strayer-wonderland.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://alicegirlalicegirl.lofter.com/) [影子小爱](https://alicegirlalicegirl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多






© [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
